Affinity
by DauntlessStormagedonn
Summary: Divergent AU High School Follow Tris as she makes her return to Chicago after suddenly disappearing 10 years ago, leaving her one friend with millions of questions. Now 17 and attending Chicago prep and so desperately trying to escape her dark past, will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a republish of an old story I started a while ago that I have improved on and added to. It's Divergent AU and will be Fourtris and any other pairings that readers want. I have a rough plot planned but open to suggestions so leave any ideas or advise/ corrections in the reviews. It's all appreciated and taken on board :)**

**enjoy ~ over to Tris **

Tris' POV.

It has been my observation that most people get ahead during the time that others waste. Life never ceases to amazing me just the insignificant but yet fascinating details, that everyone always seems to miss.

How the trees decrepit branches make the wind whistle and whine as it traverses aimlessly or how car engines rumble tiredly constructing hustled harmonies demanding to be heard.

That's just it though isn't it? Life. No details.. Not really. Just a quick run through and your done. Life as you know it, over.

I've spent the last 16 years like this. Just another high school drifter, following the crowds and thinking 'what if'... It doesn't really bother me, being an 'outsider' has it's perks, honestly.

My daily routine is simple; get up, go to school, feel miserable then come home. This being the urging factor for my return. I've had my case and hand luggage packed since yesterday morning, reluctance isn't the word.

Now; I stand outside the brisk airport after hours worth of back ache and nowhere near enough leg room, I take a breath...Chicago sure is something. I'm dragged from my thoughts as a car horn honks repeatedly drawing my undivided attention.

Tori of course... "Hey stiff!"

Urghh. Just another terrible childhood nickname, didn't take her long.

"Give up on the glare already, jump in!" She finishes.

The car ride is a lot worse; its around midday now sitting in a black SUV, I'm practically being baked alive.

"Please tell me we're almost there." I can't help complain while flopping my hand as a make-shift flan.

Tori laughs, it's a light but unusually loud giggle full of air.

"The next turn in, calm it Beatrice." She finishes with a smirk.

I can't stop the natural downturn of my features.

"Tris. Please do not, ever call me that."

"What? Beatrice?" She resumes her smirk and pulls into a drive way.

I inwardly groan. Stepping out of the car, I get a clearer picture of the house... Taking in every detail once again. It's larger than I remember but well suited for the both of us.

"Go inside, I'll grab your bags" Tori, again breaking my chain of thought. "Go on!" She repeats.

I smile somewhat awkwardly then head up the gravel pathway. The stones creating friction between each other and the soles of my converse. The wooden porch decking, creaking and awakening under my weight like it had so many times before.

I've been in Chicago 4 hours now... I've always felt at home here. The neighbourhood unchanged and serene, even after 10 long years. The interior is perfectly designed with no object out of place, heading straight up the wooden stair case not bothering to acquaint myself with any changes.

My old room is untouched; old crayons scattered on mostly every surface, the odd book coated with dust and the floor still sparkling with glitter that was too stubborn to lift.

Tori has caught up with me now my case and bag landing with a thud.

"I had the spare room done up for you all new. Couldn't have you staying in here" she said with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

I nod before replying with a thank you and picking up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Dragging my case behind; I follow Tori to a spiral staircase made of metal, a new addition after my aunt had the entire interior redesigned.

"This was the attic right?" I reply as the bottom of my case bangs against each step.

"Yes, although I like to think its unrecognisable" she smiled. After I left last time, this house became her project. Every room but one completely different.

I'm utterly gobsmacked, the room I'll call my own is more than I could have asked for. My attention falls on the glass feature windows that open up to a balcony. I gasp instantly upon realisation.

"Tori... I can't-"

"Yes you can, nobody could turn down a king sized bed" she buts in laughing a little.

I take in the rest of the room, pristine white and light purple being the repeating theme. Drapes hang lit up by fairy lights around my new bed acting as a make shift headboard. It really was beautiful. Through a door was a small snug that doubled as a study and next to that was my own bathroom.

I smiled.

"Thank you, for everything" I finally speak up looking over to my aunt.

I've just finished unpacking when I hear new, deep and distinctive voices echo from the lounge that connects with the other end of the metal steps. Tori left a while ago to let me settle me as she put it.

Tiptoeing down, slowly the sound became clearer.

"...so, she's a senior? Chicago prep right?" A high female voice is the first I register.

"Yeah, you guys taking her in?" Tori. Is she trying to set me up already? I just got here!

"Only if she's awesome like the rest of us!" A male quirky voice adds. There's a chorus of laughter before I misplace my footing making the metal stair case clang as I trip slightly.

Cringing, with only one option I move automatically to the bottom... With every single eye burning into me. Setting me a light.

I feel like I'm on fire.

"Ah, nice of you to join us" Tori finally breaks the silence.

I try to play it off cool by heading into the kitchen through the open frame. My feet making a soft pad like sound as the carpet turns to tile.

I lock onto the fridge. Yes.. I needed a drink.. Definitely wasn't eavesdropping.

My hand reaches for the metallic handle, expecting a solid cold return but met with warm and soft but rough surface. My eyes trail up the muscular arm, my fingers still resting where I placed them.

Then I am lost. Darkness at first, then all at once.. A deep sleeping haze of blue. Orbs of light but strong, over powering darkness mixing within. I am lost.

"I um... I was..-" I shake my head a little, what ever concentration I had now none existent.

"Four, put her down" Another guy pitches.

Who I now know as 'four'... Really? I have no idea, breaks contact with my own hand. Pulling open the fridge, finally I grab a bottle of water

I didn't even need it for crying out loud.

"I'm Christina" A girl with tanned mocha skin, trimmed black hair and a flashy smile full of confidence speaks up.

"Hi.. Tris." I cough out. This is so awkward, please someone save me.

"Yeah" she laughs.. "I know, this is Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Lynn and Four" pointing to each stranger as another name comes out.

I'm racking my brain for something to say, anything at all, even something stupid. But no. Nothing. Tongue tied syndrome sufferer.

"You guys should go down Murphy's. " Tori smirks "get to know each other." My saviour. Wait... No.

What the hell is Murphy's? Some kind of weird hangout with tables that are practically made from chewing gum and booths with the stuffing hanging out like a road kill?

Despite my pre-planned expectation, I agree to go. Having not being able to string a sentence together to decline.

All seven of us squeeze into one booth that's surprisingly holding its own. No road kill stuffing which is a plus.

I'm trying to decide what to order while being squashed between to genetically perfect gods.

"You have to try the chocolate cake!" Uriah shouts like a child with a new transformer toy. He makes up the left side of the sandwich and has probably burst my ear drum.

Laughing a little; I nod breaking from my thoughts. "Guess I will, it better be good though" I tease, feeling a little more comfortable around these people. Lynn just seems to glare at me but I get the feeling she's like that all the time. Tori recommend them as her surrogate children so they can't be all that bad. It's like the golden seal of approval.

Four, the guy from the fridge incident makes up my right. Leaning down to my ear he speaks up.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

I get a clearer look at his face now, his features chiseled and perfect. I almost get lost again, until it hits me.

Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies, I'd like to say a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed-followed-favourited! I didn't expect it at all. So I've been in my schools isolation centre all day which means an update! Whoooo!**

**Just a little warning; I'm British and have never been to America so any language or places and that might be wrong or different! **

**Not a fan if this chapter but anyway...**

**Hope you enjoy and over to Tris. **

Previously on Affinity:

Four, the guy from the fridge incident makes up my right. Leaning down to my ear he speaks up.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

I get a clearer look at his face now, his features chiseled and perfect. I almost get lost again, until it hits me.

Oh my god.

Tris POV

It's him. No it can't-... Please no.

"Tobias" I whisper so that its barely audible.

Instantly he tenses, swallowing hard. His harsh stare meets my own with only coldness but a hint of recognition.

"I don't know the guy. Sorry." He deadpans. Doesn't he remember me?

"Orders up" the blonde waitress perks up as she flashes a smile, the previous conversation forgotten. She winks flirtatiously at the male members at our table while handing out the plates before strutting away, her hips swaying like a waddling duck.

"Did you see that?!" Christina expresses with disbelief. "She should have just jumped over the table and ride one of you" she continues shuffling a little closer to Will.

I can't help but laugh at her comment, the other girls who I now know as Marlene and Shauna nod in agreement. Lynn seems more interested in her burger than anything else.

"Why don't we head to the fair after this?" Zeke suggests desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yes! I'm in" Uriah shouts like an excitable child. I'm starting to think he's like this all the time...

"The old fair by the pier... With the Ferris wheel?" I finally gain enough confidence to speak up a little more.

Uriah nods in a way that has to hurt while Christina replies a simple yes, laughing at her friends response.

"You've been there before?" Marlene questions a brief moment after. Shit. I really shouldn't have said that.

"No... Just passed it...in the car from the airport" I smile uneasily hoping they bought my cover story.

"Hurry up and finish then, I want to go on all on the rides!" Uriah saves me, changing the subject.

I've never felt so full but satisfied by a meal in my life. Everyone watched as I took a bite from the slice of chocolate cake on my plate. I was sure Zeke was going to film it at one point.

Uriah, has seemed to get even more excited now we're waiting in line but I've grown used to it already. Christina and I have formed somewhat of a friendship along with the other girls. I've never been one to have a big group of friends but I can't say no to these guys, all of them have welcomed me to some sort of a degree which I'm very thankful for.

"You have to go on G-force with me!" Christina squeals as she loops her arm around mine which hangs at my side.

"Ha, no. Definitely coming on there with me" Uriah smiles arguing back playfully.

Smirking, I respond " I love roller coaster so I'll go on loads of times".

They agree to share like I'm their new toy but hey, if it's fun I don't really mind.

Finally, after waiting in the long line and getting a wristband each we head through the gates. Instantly I'm hauled into a line for a huge ride by both Christina and Uriah.

The rest fall in line behind us apart from Four, he's heading in a different direction with two girls hanging from his sides. Well he moves fast, that's all I can say.

Christina notices my line of sight now and pulls on my shirt to gain my attention.

"He does that a lot... I wouldn't get involved with him if I was you, if I was anyone for that matter".

I laugh, kind of explains everything.

On the ride; I'm squished in the middle right on the front row, my heart is pounding just from looking at the route the track takes.

"Here we go!" Uriah shouts as the cart clicks into place and we take off at a indescribable speed.

I've been spinning, dropping, twirling and shooting in so many different directions for a few hours now and I can't fight the smile that's spread across my face.

Christina and I have bonded a lot over this time, she's caught me up on the group and what each member is like, all the gossip of course. My new found friendship with Uriah is also the same although it's very obvious how he has a thing for Marlene and her him.

Sadly, it's a running theme as Christina is pretty much glued to Will while Zeke and Shauna are in an actual relationship. Lynn just does her own thing... As usual.

The sun is just starting to set now, sinking into the horizon of the dark ocean water. I've found myself watching the sunsets recently, where ever I end up, whatever happened I could always rely on the sun even in the darkest of days. They have a calming effect on me, soothing and relaxing like honey. This phenomenon like painted colours across a canvas captivates me, consumes me as a whole.

The hazy mixture of warm dreamy colours were soon swallowed by the same water as the sun. I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding and slowing stand from the bank I was slumped on.

Throughout this I failed to realise I had company; having lost the gang while heading to the toilets a while ago.

"You know, nobody knows my real name..." The deep voice I've began to recognise begins.

"So, how come you do? Tris." Four continues as he takes a few steps closer to me. His body language confident if not cocky.

I dust of the microscopic dirt from the jeans nervously. My palms begin to sweat as my mind races trying to conform yet another cover story. I wasn't expecting to see Four again tonight, I thought this conversation was long forgotten. On my behalf anyway...

"Tris." He snaps his fingers in front of my face a few times before I'm snapped out of my train of thought.

"Huh? Um... Where've your girls gone? Sure you can stand without two arm rests?" I retort with what confidence I mustered.

He doesn't react from my comment, doesn't even flinch. Great.

"You've been here before, haven't you? I didn't buy you lie..." He laughs.

He carries on tormenting me, but I block out his words. All that registers are mumbles of insults and silly little comments. What a ass.

He's finally finished when I'm about to snap, like a live wire I can't stop the words as they tumble from my mouth...

"Your name is Tobias Eaton, you used to love to play cops and robbers and always complained when you couldn't conduct the arrest yourself."

I laugh a little at the memory before continuing "You had these special trainers that made you run extra fast and always kept them as good as new..."

"Tobias, you had a best friend called Beatrice when you where 7. She threw a pretend gun at you and it cut your cheek." I raise my hand to the small scar on his cheekbone as I say this.

Fours stare bores into mine now, his face expressionless but his eyes showing years of pain and a flash if recognition once again. I don't doubt it now, he finally notices who I am. Not a word had been spoken by him since I started, I look to him now to say something.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He spits out viciously before pushing my hand away and disappearing into the crowd.

**I just want to ask about the length of my chapters... Are they okay? Too short? Too long?**

**I kinda love descriptive sections, do you guys enjoy reading those parts?**

**And lastly, is there anything you want me to include like bonding scenes etc?**

**I haven't got a lot of experience on here so any guidance is amazing.**

**Thanksss :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, it's been a while but I'm not going to bore you with excuses, let's jump straight into it shall we? **

**Over to Tris... Or maybe Four? **

…..

Previously on Affinity

Fours stare bores into mine now, his face expressionless but his eyes showing years of pain and a flash if recognition once again. I don't doubt it now, he finally notices who I am. Not a word had been spoken by him since I started, I look to him now to say something.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He spits out viciously before pushing my hand away and disappearing into the crowd.

...

FOUR POV

I was walking unusually slowly, almost robotically, as if my brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. My once clear thoughts sinking deeper and deeper into a stupor; like someone under hypnosis.

As soon as I saw her, the way she walked, how she stuttered and tripped up on her words... I knew it was her.

One thing I don't know however, is why she ever left at all.

Tris started talking and it was as if my body had already predicted her words, my heart was racing instantly, way to many beats per minute while my palms moistened slightly with perspiration.

The more she talked the more I wanted to run and take off, like she did all those years ago, but my feet were almost bolted into place or fused with the ground.

I got lost in the memories we once shared, how much fun we had, the times when even on the worst of days she put a smile on my face. Her small delicate touch against my cheek snaps me out of the fantasy I allowed to run wild in my mind like an elastic band.

This is when I realise, I can't allow her back in... Not again, not right now. If I can just block her out then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much, at least not like it used too. The words formed in my throat, I just had to let them free... Finally once she finished I allowed this.

As quickly as I finished the sentence I was gone, allowing the crowd to sallow me into total concealment.

Now, I regret. Dragging my beaten timberlands along the rough sidewalk, I feel utterly miserable. With the true hell of school starting again tomorrow, I can only hope to be completely isolated... From everyone really.

Unwilling to subject myself to yet more torture in the form of father of the year, I head to the only place I know. Murphy's.

Drink after drink from the array of different tinted bottles inverted against the wall, eventually everything starts to numb. My once clear surroundings now blurred past recognition.

With my head whirling and spinning like a high-speed carousel and ruffled hair I some how stumble home.

...

TRIS POV

After, the incident... And being left by essentially everyone, I started to get very fed up. There's only so many times you can walk around the same fair after all. I'm just about to head out when someone grabs my arm.

Turning around stiffly and go to respond harshly when I'm met with Uriah's chocolate eyes buzzing with excitement as always.

"Hey, I was just about to head-" I breathe.

"Nooo!" He whines like a toddler who dropped their ice cream on the floor.

"You can't go yet, we um-... Candy floss! Come on you gotta try it!" He finishes with a signature smile.

I agree, only on the basis that it really does look good and I guess the fact that after the huge disappointment with Four, Uriah's the right person to be around right now.

After waiting briefly in line we both grab the biggest bag possible and rip them open before settling on a old bench which the paint flakes off like old skin.

While stuffing my mouth with the pink fluff; we talk with aimless conversation being glad of the company.

"I should get home, but um- it's been fun" I conclude dusting off my jeans as I stand stretching out my legs.

"Let me walk you home, it's late and scary." He smirks, I can't help but laugh a little.

"I'll be okay... Don't worry about it." I spot Marlene by the van which we brought our candy at earlier and point over to her.

"That's who you should walk home." I smirk back, shoving him in her direction.

The air has a chill to it now as it transverses around me, whipping my hair into a tangled cape past my shoulders. Wrapping my arms around myself for desperate warmth, I quicken to a brisk pace while constantly looking around for nonexistent threats and eerie shadows.

With my mind alert with so many thoughts and my ears ringing with white noise, I almost miss him.

A leather and denim cladded man stumbling quite humorously along in front. If it were any other night in any other place I'd just hang back a little and find another route home.

But my legs however, have a different idea... Quickening more I catch up to the masculine figure just as he trips up on him own feet.

I really underestimated his weight as it hits me fully, after stumbling a few steps myself I gain balance.

Catching his gaze, I release a breath.

Four. Again.


End file.
